


Neighbours (With benefits)

by therogueheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbours, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Crack, Cum Play, Eating out, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, NFF, NSFW, Neighbours, No Condom Use, Smut, Top Tony Stark, Unsafe Sex, Very Much Smutty, Voyeurism, at all, enthusiastic blowjobs, not slow build, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: Somewhere between his neighbours moving out and his chemistry exam, Peter gets a new neighbour. An insanely hot neighbour who apperently has a thing for voyeurism and exhibitionism.Frankly, he isn't complaining.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 364





	Neighbours (With benefits)

**Author's Note:**

> This should go without saying but please, for the love of God, do not do a Peter. Your hot neighbour could genuinely be a creepy weirdo that wants to make purses out of you, so. 
> 
> I also wrote 90% of this after eye surgery, so please be gentle. I have no idea what half of this says. The weather is slightly smutty with a high chance of spelling errors today, folks.

Peter isn’t exactly sure _when_ his new neighbour moved in. All he knows it that somewhere in the midst of Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy leaving and his frantic chemistry studying, a Greek God decided some quaint little apartment in Queens was the perfect place to settle down.

Peter first saw him on a dreary Tuesday, gaze fuzzy and running on bare fumes, his brain pinging around his skull like a Windows error log. He’d lifted his gaze, desperate to see so.rthing that _wasn’t_ the chemical breakdown of ammonium thiosulphate.

For a brief moment, he’d actually thought he was hallucinating. Last time he’d raised his head the window opposite his own had been bare, naked, empty. Now, red curtains hung thick and tied aside with gold rope and tiny little metal sculptures lined the inner ledge. Behind those, a figure passed, paused, gestured, then moved on.

Peter checked the date and time on his phone.

Huh.

“Interesting” he rasped, then cringed and went to get himself a glass of water.

The next time he saw his new neighbour, he actually _saw_ his new neighbour. One minute Peter was trying to work out if the 5th sculpture from the left was an arm or a cock, and the next a tall shape was waving at him slyly. He jolted, dragging his gaze from the vague shape to look up, and.

Oh.

New neighbour was _hot_. Peter didn’t exactly have a HD view, but he could see broad shoulders and dark hair, a jaw sculpted by carefully groomed facial hair and dark, dark eyes.

The figure lifted a flexed arm and pointed, then pointed to the sculpture, before mouthing carefully and with great exaggeration; _arm_.

What was Peter supposed to do to that? He sat, blinking dumbly across at Greek God Man, who waited a few seconds before smiling at him again, and disappearing from view. Peter continued to stare, until his stomach cramped and the need for food drove him down to the kitchen.

Hot Greek God Neighbour, as he was now officially known (at least, to himself, Ned and MJ) and Peter begun a sort of odd…Presence in each other’s lives. Peter spent most of his life at his desk, which was by the window for the light, and Hot Greek God Neighbour apparently spent most of his life wandering the house naked.

Well. Shirtless, or in a towel. Often in tiny tank-shirts that basically meant he was shirtless. It took Peter a while to realise that the room he had a view into was a study of sorts, or a workshop. The man could often be seen polishing or tossing tools around.

On several occasions, Peter saw actual spark showers.

Once, the man had walked in wearing nothing but a towel, and had stood at the window, talking on the phone while absently realigning the figures. Peter had tried not to stare. Really. But the guy had fitted LED bulbs and now he really _did_ have a HD view of _abs_.

Hot Greek God Neighbour Guy had looked up, directly into his eyes. Peter had been so surprised that he’d stabbed his pencil down into his paper, flinching as the charcoal tip shattered. The man had simply smirked, slow and devilish, and winked at him before turning away, striding out of the room.

A month passed. Their apparent similarity for being nesting creatures meant they had yet to meet outside of staring through windows, but that was fine by Peter. Mostly. It meant that at the least, he couldn’t make a fool out of himself literally face to face with him.

Peter’s sleep schedule had suffered over the past few weeks, in part due to his studying and on the other hand, due to relentless dreams about stubble burn and large hands. Dark eyes and messy, dark hair. A voiceless body that pinned him down and _took_.

Tonight wasn’t anything remotely sexy, just Peter tossing and turning like a beached fish before throwing himself upright with a frustrated whine. He was lucky in that it was a Friday night, and he could have the Saturday to mope in bed and nap.

Familiarity drew him to the window. It took him a long moment the realise the golden glow that bathed his desk was not from any of his own lights, but from the apartment opposite. When Peter looked up, he damn near died.

Hot Greek God Neighbour Guy was leaning against the window, apparently naked, and stripping his cock like a _machine_. He was leaning against the glass with his shoulder, head down, mouth open on a soundless moan as his fist flew over a thick, long shadow. Peter gripped at his desk with white knuckles, eyes wide and breath frozen in his lungs.

Fuck.

He should look away.

His neighbour shifted, head falling back and hips jerking forwards as he touched himself, an artful form framed by window-pane. Peter could feel his own cock give a feeble twitch, perking up the more he watched.

 _Fuck_. He could see the vague shape of muscles. The long curve of his cock. The strands of hair that stuck in wild directions where the man tugged at it, fucking into his fist with renewed vigour. The flex of muscles on every line of his body, the way his arms tensed as he fucked his own hand, thumb digging into the slit on an upstroke.

The man turned again, facing the window, and Peter nearly killed himself on the edge of the desk as he flew downwards, but he needn’t have risked it. The man didn’t look up, head bowing in pleasure, palm flat against the glass. He didn’t stop.

Slowly, so slowly, Peter stood. His mouth felt dry. His heart beat so fast it _hurt_. And yet…He couldn’t look away. No amount of feeling like a dirty old pervert was gonna make him miss a _second_ of this real life porno. No, it was _better_ than a porno. He couldn't explain it. 

Peter’s fingers flexed at his thighs, contemplating pulling out his own cock, when Hot Greek God Neighbour _looked up._

All Peter could do this time was freeze, horror seeping into his bones. The man’s hand stuttered over his cock, surprise fresh and rich on his face, before it morphed into something dark and dirty with a lewd wink. A sultry, sly, predatory smirk as he shifted, leaned closer, hand speeding up like Peter’s presence was a challenge. There was no horror. There was no shame or fear. Only burning, dark lust. Still touching himself shamelessly, more openly, hips tilting towards the window.

“Fuck” Peter announced to his empty room, and a genuine grin broke the smirk temporarily as the man evidently lip-read exactly his sentiment. Peter gripped at his desk so as not to touch himself, watching as the man’s mouth parted in pleasure, their gazes locked as he worked himself like it was the last thing he was going to do. Like a desperate dog rutting. It made Peter's throat dry, his eyes widen. 

Hot Greek God Neighbour shifted again, head ducking briefly before he looked up, fixed that dealthy gaze on Peter, body locking and hips shuddering into the tight embrace of his fingers as he came, intense gaze broken after a few seconds as he sunk into the pleasure, head dropping and shoulders slumping. He looked beautiful like that, and Peter instantly wished he had the skills of an artist. He wanted to capture it forever. Paint it. Picture it. Draw it. The slope of his shoulders, the shine of light off his hair. The minute shiver. 

“Fuck” Peter repeated.

After shaking through an intense orgasm, the man sloshed gracefully against the window, head tipping to eye Peter with lazy amusement. After a pause, he raised a sticky, white-dripped hand and pointed downwards, then spread his fingers to hold aloft five with a sly smile. It took Peter a moment to realise that he wasn't just showing off his efforts. He was actually waiting, expectant, fingers held up clearly. 

Five.

 _Number_ _five_.

Hot Greek God Neighbour raised an eyebrow at him, hand drifting down to wrap slick fingers around his softening cock with a visible shake of over-sensitivity, and Peter turned to bolt for his door so quickly he slammed his knee into his desk, going down in a flurry of limbs and curses.

When he crawled back up, the man was laughing, head tossed back and fingers still wrapped around his cock, twitching lazily against the skin. Fire burned up Peter's leg in a firm announcement that he would ache later, that the bruises would be dark. He couldn't quite bring himself to care though, jerking to a halt in front of his mirror. He didn't look _too_ bad. Dishevelled, certainly. And perhaps it was a little obvious he was a few hours behind on a good nap. But his boxers hugged his ass and the shirt he'd worn to bed was nothing too childish or obscure. Shoving his heels into a pair of VANS, Peter snatched up his keys, checked his room, and fled down the stairs. 

He ought to have grabbed a jacket. 

Pushing open the door to his building, he let out a hiss and shrank away from it like a Vampire in the sun. The night air was brisk, verging on glacial, and for a moment he panicked, thinking that everything would shrink in the cold and he wouldn't be able to do anything when he got there. 

If, of course, there was things to be done. 

Based on the contextual clues, he assumed there was. 

Hoped there was. 

Gathering his courage, Peter pocketed his keys and jogged across the yard, instantly regretting his earlier enthusiasm. His leg gave a dull throb as he moved, and it took him two tries to open the door to the other building. He was suddenly nervous, stood in the doorframe, shaking not only from the cold but the nerves. God. Aunt May would kill him. First he perved on some poor, unsuspecting stranger. Now he was running to a stranger's home to get laid. 

"Oh my god. I'm the white dude in every horror film" he realised aloud, cringing. He considered turning away, going back. But then...He lived opposite the guy. How awkward would that be? Seeing him in the window daily, knowing he'd watched the guy jerk off, that he'd offered, and Peter had run away. Peter would have to move. And he really liked his apartment. It was nice. Cheap. Big enough for him and close enough to his friends and family. He sucked in a breath, took a step forwards, and then plowed onwards before he could change his mind. 

Outside the door, his courage failed him and he faltered, hand raised to knock. Fuck. What if this was the guy's MO? Entice people into coming over. Stab them in the neck. Bury them in the local flower garden. He'd pop up on the news some months later, discovered by a local dog walker or jogger, as all murder victims were. 

"Fuck" he huffed, dropping his hand. Could he do this? He wanted to, that was for sure. 

The door swung open. Peter jerked back in surprise, looking up and up into dark, whiskey eyes framed by thick lashes he wanted to stroke with his fingertip. The man's jaw was even sharper up close, the stubble neat and filled. Peter let his gaze drop to a dark, wide mouth, then drop further, to broad, naked shoulders and tanned skin he immediately wanted to lick. Like an anchor, his gaze sunk to a refined body, natural, fed muscle that flexed with each steady breath the man took. He'd put on boxers, which was a damned shame, though the waistband stretched around a thick, dark cock-tip, wet with cum. 

"Not that I don't appreciate being eyed like a steak, but..."

Oh my god. 

_Voice_. 

Slightly rasped, but somehow silken. Deep enough that it send a shiver, hot and fierce down his spine. The man was smirking when he lifted his gaze, and it was devastating up close. He actually felt a little weak at the knees. The man was leaning against the frame with one arm up, presented like the finest cut of meat Peter had ever laid eyes on. "You got a name, stranger? Didn't quite catch it before you enjoyed the show". Peter found himself flushing and gaping, a million excuses and apologies cropping onto his tongue before he straightened his spine. 

"Peter. Got anything I can call you besides Hot Greek God Neighbour? Its a bit of a mouthful". 

The man seemed caught between laughing and giving him an even darker smirk, one hand reaching out with enough warning to grasp his shirt, hauling him in close. Peter could feel his breathing, the firmness of his muscles, could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. The man smelt like mint and musky aftershave, fresh from a shower. Peter shifted, put his hands on the man's stomach for balance and physically squeaked. The muscles were warm and solid under his touch, the skin smooth. 

"Normally I'd say I'd be anything you want, but. I wanna hear my name in that pretty voice of yours. Tony" the man - _Tony_ purred. Fingers curled tight against his chest, eyes searching his own as Peter shifted, leaned a little closer. Tony. It suited him. Suited the lilt of his voice and the aura the man carried up close. 

"Tony" he repeated slowly, tasting it on his tongue as they stood together in the doorway. Tony's muscles rose and fell, shifted and relaxed with each breath under his palm. It was a pleasant sensation and he let his eyes fall again, watching their constriction greedily. A soft growl came from above and Tony stepped back, using the fistful of shirt to haul Peter into his apartment, shutting the door artfully behind him. 

"We don't - Nothing has to happen. But fuck, I'm not gonna complain if it does" Tony breathed, free hand coming up to cup his jaw between his thumb and index finger, touch gentle and unobtrusive. "You can say no. At any point. I both want and need you to know that. Say it, and I'll stop. Or if you can't say it, pinch me somewhere". 

And damn, nobody had ever been this explicit and open with him about his consent. It had always been sort of...Known but unsaid. And yet here was Tony, staring into his eyes like he could see his soul, before - Oh. Tony was leaning down, and Peter was helpless but to tip his head back, practically vibrating with anticipation. The kiss was tender and timid at first, an almost sweet brush of plump lips and the soft rasp of stubble against his lips. And then Tony kissed him again, and again, until Peter was clutching at Tony's arms and the kiss seared, wet slides of tongue and the skim of Tony's teeth over his lower lip leaving him panting for breath and dizzy when Tony pulled away. 

"Yeah. _Fuck yeah._ I'm up for this" Peter agreed, startling a low chuckle from Tony who looked at him with sparkling eyes. 

"Good" the man intoned softly, and then he was kissing him again, stopping all functioning thoughts in Peter's brain. Tony's hands abandoned his shirt and slid down, grasping at his hips and squeezing, thumbs pressing into the rise of the bone. Peter let his hands slide across from Tony's biceps to his broad chest, thumbs skating over his ribs and fingertips trailing down twitching muscle, stopping just shy of the waistband of his boxers. 

Tony breathed out against his mouth, just a soft little huff, and Peter took it as permission, fingers dipping under the line of elastic and tracing the sharp cut of the V-line muscles, feeling the ridges of his hips and the neat, close-cut stubble of his happy trail as he lingered there for a while, content with exploring. Tony was soft and supple under his touch, and the older man's hands stayed obligingly at his hips, squeezing and tugging him closer without hindering Peter's movements. 

"You watch me a lot" Tony murmured, pulling away from Peter's mouth to press soft, languid kisses across his jaw and near his ear, stubble scraping a gentle trail in his tongue's wake. Peter gave an embarrassed whine and flushed, dug his thumb into a toned muscle in retaliation. 

"You window faces mine. My desk is at my window" he huffed pointedly, and Tony chuckled into his skin, nipping there ever so gently. 

"MM. But you _watch_ me. You're not just staring into space. You've watched me since I moved here. Sitting there all pretty, chewing your pencil. Mm, but you perk right up if I walk past naked. I've noticed that much" Tony grinned against him, tongue tracing a gentle P onto his skin. Peter gave an affronted sound and shifted, shoved his hand down until his fingertips knocked against the smooth, wet tip of Tony's cock, half-hard already and thick, if the skin beneath him was anything to go by. 

Tony breathed out harshly, fingers digging briefly into Peter's sides before he shifted, used his grip to spin Peter on the spot in a quick movement he didn't have time to fight. He found himself nudged gently towards the door, and for a brief moment he thought Tony was kicking him out, but long fingers curled around his wrists and brought his hands up, coaxing him into pressing his palms flat against the wood. Tony leaned over his body then, used his knee to spread Peter's thighs and to coax him backwards. One step. Two. Until he was bent over like a sexual pat-down. 

"Clean?" Tony asked, and Peter flushed even as he nodded. 

Sue him, he liked being hygienic and prepared both. 

Peter didn't have time to consider what Tony might possibly do in such a position, because in a swift but careful movement the man had pulled down his shorts, and gave a low whistle. "Damn, kid. You ride dick for a living or something?" Tony muttered, appreciative as he cupped two handfuls of round, firm asscheek. Peter liked to workout, and enjoyed a good afternoon of fucking himself stupid on his dildo. All in all, it had given him some rather enjoyable _assets_. 

"I'm gonna ride you like I do if you don't do something soon" he begged, and was immediately soothed by Tony's teeth against his right asscheek, stubble scratching a red patch around the white indent of his teeth. Peter groaned in approval and fought to stay still as Tony peppered his skin with several kisses and nips, seemingly not at all in a hurry to anything blatantly sexual. At least, not until he used his thumbs to spread Peter's ass open and bared, and wasted no time in ducked forwards to lick a wet, broad stripe from the back of his balls to the little ring of muscle. 

Peter gave a startled cross between a yelp and a moan, thighs shaking as Tony retreated, nipped and suckled another lazy path before going at his hole again, this time pressing a sucking kiss over the tight muscle before lapping at it like a dog, short, sloppy licks that had Peter squirming and fighting to keep his hands against the door. Peter had never been eaten out before, though once or twice he'd come sort of close to the opportunity. Eager though eh was, he understood why not everyone wanted to do it. 

"F-fuck" he whimpered into the crook of his elbow as Tony begun to lick at him in earnest, alternating between sloppy licks, pointed thrusts of his tongue and suckling little kisses. He felt fit to explode simply from this, trembling where he stood and letting out panted breaths. Tony was good at it, ate him out like Peter was a three course meal. His tongue was firm and wet and warm and Peter almost didn't notice when Tony tipped his head, spread him over slowly over it. It was almost like getting fingered, this way, different but just as good. Peter found himself rocking back onto Tony's tongue as the man kept him slick and open in short, firm thrusts. 

"Tony. _Tony_. Please. Gotta - More" Peter shamelessly begged after what seemed like an eternity of caught between _so good_ and _not enough_. Tony hummed against him and fucked him twice more before pulling away, wiping at his mouth with a slow grin as he leaned over Peter, pressed a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder and slid a light hand up his arm, until their fingers entwined and Tony could turn Peter around. 

They clung to each other as Tony helped him kick off his sneakers, shimmy his shorts and boxers down from his thighs to the floor. "Tell me how far you want to go" Tony murmured, licking at his ear as he pressed in close, walked Peter backwards through the apartment and undoubtedly towards the bedroom. Peter walked carefully but Tony guided him diligently, slow enough that Peter could stop of his own accord if he wanted to. 

"I swear to God if you don't put your dick inside me tonight I'm gonna scream" Peter responded honestly, and Tony's teeth dragged down his neck with a breathy chuckle. 

"Sweetheart. If I get my dick inside you, you'll scream regardless". Peter's mouth dropped on a shudder as he tripped into the bedroom, scrabbling at Tony's stomach with a whine. It should have been vaguely threatening. Should have reminded him that he was making himself vulnerable to a complete stranger. And yet all it did was make his blood pound and his cock jerk against his stomach, hidden by his loose shirt but not forgotten by Tony, who held him upright as he reached down, batting aside his shirt to wrap long fingers around him, squeezing gently and almost making Peter's legs collapse. 

"C-Confident" he managed to stutter, voice trailing off into a whine as Tony gave him a gentle tug, mindful of the fact they were both dry. Tony's chuckle was hot against his collar as they walked carefully back, step by step, until the backs of his legs hit the bed. 

Peter clung to Tony for a moment, but let himself fall when Tony's hands lay at his waist, carefully guiding him down and onto quite possibly the comfiest bed he'd ever come across. "Oh my god" he groaned, splaying out in the mix of faux furs and silks. 

"What are you, some sort of runaway Prince?" Peter huffed, legs spreading of their own accord as Tony crawled between them, hovering over his body like the finest temptation. 

"No, just a man who enjoys the finer things in life. Comfy beds...Pretty boys" Tony grinned wolfishly and rolled their hips down together, drawing a shudder of pleasure from them both. 

"I may have presumed when you got here, but. You wanna be the pony or the cowboy?" Tony hummed as he licked along Peter's jaw, and the boy gave a deep groan. 

"Whichever one means you're balls deep inside me within the next ten minutes" Peter gasped, raking his nails down Tony's broad, strong back. Tony heaved a staggered whimper and ground down harshly, hands suddenly working furiously to strip them both of their remaining clothes. 

"So eager. How's the knee?" Tony murmured, fingertips tracing a gentle path from Peter's flank to his knee, where the red skin would bruise in the morning. It was tender but bearable. 

"Tolerable. Now fuck me" Peter complained, wriggling his hips and reaching down to press his palm against the thick, hot bulge at Tony's crotch, whimpering at the heavy pleasure it promised. 

"Yeah. Okay. That can be done" Tony agreed, voice rough and raspy as he leaned to the side to fumble around in a drawer. Peter took the opportunity to actually look at the room he was in. 

It was fancy, deep reds and black. Soft gold in places, tasteful. The snick of the lube cap brought his attention back and he glimpsed a drawer full of tubs and bottles. "Holy fuck". 

"That's just my easy reach supply, darling" Tony grinned, honeysuckle sweet as he used a hand to push Peter over, to nudge him into rolling onto his stomach. A few more gentle prods had Peter lifting his hips, ass in the air. 

"Such a pretty sight. Fuck, I could see you were pretty, thought you were fucking adorable when I saw you. Never knew you were hiding such a delicious ass" Tony praised, one slick hand squeezing a fistful of thick muscle. 

"Relax, sweetheart. You'll get what you want soon enough" Tony soothed, thumbs spreading Peter naked and open, stupidly bare for what he'd done earlier. Peter breathed into the silk pillowcase and couldn't stop the thick moan when one large fingertip pressed gently against his nipped raw rim. 

Tony's other palm, broad and heavy came to rest between his shoulderblades, steady and grounding as that long, thick finger pushed forwards, pressed slowly into his body, sucked deep and eager into plush warmth. 

"Shit. You're so - So tight, sweetheart. Fuck. I might not fit" Tony ground out, finger driven to the last knuckle, resting patiently to let him adjust, though it wasn't long before Tony twisted it, punching a low groan from both if them as Peter squirmed and clenched around him. 

"N-Nice hands" Peter wheezed, fingers clenching over the pillow and spine arching. He gave a nod, driving his hips back to alert Tony that he was good, to move. Tony gave a soft hum behind him and pressed him down, thrusting his finger shallowly at first. 

"Wanna see what else I can do with them?" Tony teased, the hand moving from his back to near his jaw, thumb and finger traxting the bone gently before teasing at the corner of his mouth, pressing lightly like one might bit a horse. Peter opened his mouth willingly. 

Mere minutes later he was a drooling mess, Tony's fingertips brushing the back of his throat, fucking his mouth gently as he whimpered and begged around them, thighs spread and ass split open around two fingers. 

"Mm-Phlse, please, more" Peter rasped, rocking his hips back against Tony's hand, pleasure a slow burn in his gut, cock trapped between his own hips and the bedding in not enough friction, but just enough to have him restless and on the verge of begging. 

Tony complied and gave him a third finger, Peter's spine arching, head tossing back and teeth clothing lightly over Tony's fingers as he whined. It was still not enough but it was _better_ , more. A delicious stretch that had him rolling his hips down against the bed, desperate for more. 

He was struck with the sudden desire to reciprocate, selfish in his pleasure and he wiggled like a trapped snake until Tony let him go, confusion etched on his face when Peter twisted to drag him closer, one hand at his neck. 

"Wanna..." Peter's thoughts trailed off as he bullied Tony into taking his place, pushing him to lean back against the headboard. Tony eyed him in curious amusement, settling comfortably as Peter draped himself between his thighs. It wouldn't take a genius to guess what his goal was, but Tony watched him settle with calm content, hands fisting in the sheets to prevent himself from interfering as Peter finally got face to face with that gorgeous, glorious dick. It was even prettier in full light, mouthwateringly so. 

It was long, thick, but not porn-star ridiculous. Just enough that Peter knew it would stretch his mouth and fuck his throat sore in the best way possible, cut and dark pink at the tip where pre-cum had drooled and made Tony wet as a girl. He was straining hard, heavy and warm when Peter wrapped slender fingers around his length, listened to Tony's breath hitch lightly above him, the promise of more as Peter shuffled a little closer so he wouldn't have to stretch and delved down, licking a fat, wet stripe across the burning tip without preamble. 

Peter ducked down, cheeks hollowing as he sucked sloppily over the tip, humming lowly at the feel of Tony's long fingers burying in his hair, twisting and tugging the thick curls gently, but not forcing movement as Peter opened his mouth to lick, wet and eager and uncaring of the drool that dripped down them both after several long moments. Tony had a pleasant taste, skin and cleanliness and not as bitter as some as Peter's previous partners had been (shitty teenage diets didn't make for a tasty going down experience). 

Tony let out a harsh breath as Peter paid careful attention to his length, licking firmly and pressing suckling, soft kisses here and there, fingers gently squeezing him at the base to stifle any true pleasure. He wanted Tony to last long enough to get a good few fucks in, at the least. After several moments of Tony choking off his own bucking and panting above him Peter truly got to work, swallowing down Tony's cock in short flexes of his throat that had Tony tensing before him, fingers twisting harshly in his hair. 

"F-Fuck. Got a mouth like a Dyson" Tony rasped, and Peter gave a choked off chuckle around the cock that stretched his throat and pinned his tongue. It cut off most of his breath that far down but Peter liked it, cock throbbing against the bedsheets as he rolled his own hips lazily, sucked for all he was worth until he felt cross-eyed and in dire need of a deep breath. He pulled back to suckle lightly, breathing through soft pants and suddenly both loving and regretting his decision. He needed Tony inside him like...Yesterday. 

"Fuck me" he gurgled around Tony's cock, looking up under his lashes at the man, who pet soothingly at his hair before dropping one hand to his jaw, stroking gently and thumbing at where his cock disappeared into Peter's plush mouth with a coy smile and dark, dark eyes. Tony let him suckle for a little longer, making soft noises of pleasure whenever Peter swallowed or curled his tongue, considerate of his breathing before he put gentle hands under Peter's arms, coaxing him upwards and closer with a light hum. "

C'm'ere then, sweetheart. I'll take care of you. Sit up, good boy" Tony gentled, pulling until Peter was kneeling over his thighs, his own cock gliding against his hip as Tony shifted, reaching for the lube again. Peter thought Tony was just gonna go ahead with it - But Tony simply slicked up his fingers again, moving his other hand to wrap around Peter's cock after briefly petting at his flank. "That's it, darling. Gotta keep you nice and wet. Don't wanna hurt you" he breathed, jerking Peter off in small, tight inches as he let three slick fingers drift down, to nudge between Peter's thick cheeks. 

Peter let out a harsh exhale as Tony dipped two fingers inside him, slow and careful as they sunk deeper and deeper, hips jolting forwards on a shaky whine, fucking up into Tony's fist. The pleasure was impossible to ignore now, a hot coil in his gut that begged to unravel. Tony was to the hint deep now, spreading his fingers in tiny, gentle pulses to test how open and ready Peter was. The boy let out a low sound and clutched at Tony's shoulders, levelling him with a dark gaze. "I swear to God, I'll sit on it myself" he threatened, reaching to grasp Tony's waist, both of them shuddering as Tony's fingers were pulled from the hot, wet suction of his body. 

"So bossy" Tony purred up at him, lashes fluttering as he wrapped a slick hand around his own cock, pumping it firmly to get it wet and ready. Peter tolerated it for all of four strokes, until Tony's mouth curved with a coy smirk and then he smacked aside the offending hand, grasping Tony's cock near the base and kneeling a little closer, positioning them until the slick tip of Tony's cock lay at his open hole, a thick promise that had Peter meeting Tony's gaze evenly with a smirk of his own before he let his weight sink down, head falling back in pleasure as Tony forced his body open, spread him slow and wide. 

"Oh my god" Peter rasped, thighs shaking by the time the fat tip had been sucked into his body, a teaser of what was to follow. Tony's fingers dug gently into his hips, then relaxed as he reached one hand up, cupping Peter's jaw to bring him down, close enough that they could kiss, messy and open-mouthed and mostly just panting together as Peter took more and more of him, stuffed full and split open in the most delicious way. After what felt like forever Peter's ass hit Tony's thighs and they both moaned, low and desperate. 

"So fucking tight. Fuck. Tell me I'm not your first" Tony breathed against his mouth, and Peter shook his head as harshly as he dared to as he settled, adjusting to the way that Tony seemed to reach his guts, seemed to split him open and exposed despite the fact that Peter knew logically Tony was just a little over average. He huffed out a breath and sucked Tony's lower lip into his mouth, nipping gently as he rocked his hips experimentally. It was good, a little on the raw side but not in any way Peter couldn't manage or wouldn't live for the ache of afterwards. 

"Not my first, don't worry. Won't ruin me for anyone else" Peter grinned, lazy and lax as he ground down with real intent. Tony jolted below him, head falling back with a whine of appreciation as Peter steadied himself and repeated the motion, sliding easily into a rolling rhythm that had Tony's hips bucking upwards on each slow grind, hands heavy around his waist. "Fuck. G-Gotta say, though. You might anyway. I'm really, really glad you're not an axe murderer now" Peter panted, chasing his pleasure and almost mindless of Tony's as they moved, as Tony ducked down to press lazy kisses along his jaw. 

"Mm. Build my ego up, darling" Tony grinned, teeth against his neck as he planted a hand on the bedding, used the leverage to fuck up into the hot embrace of Peter's body, eyes practically rolling. Peter wasn't far behind, bouncing on Tony's cock like it was the last thing he'd ever do. His cock had been neglected up until he remembered it, dropping a hand from Tony's shoulders to wrap around himself, jerking into his own fist as Tony tipped his head to watch with a near predatory expression. 

"C'mon, darling. Cum for me, yeah? Let me see what you look like when you cum. Paint yourself all pretty for me" Tony coaxed, hand lifting to join Peter's, entwining their fingers around his cock and thumbing the slit as Peter's bouncing slowed to a desperate grind, riding Tony's cock for all he was worth. It took a bare few pumps of Tony's fist, squeezing gently and Tony's cock, thick and hard against his prostate relentlessly to bring him over, half-collapsing against Tony as he came with a strangled yell. 

Tony was tense beneath him, clearly straining for his own orgasm as Peter trembled through the aftershocks, slumped against his chest and watching dazedly as Tony lifted a hand, fingers sticky and milky like icing. Tony cradled him with one arm as he rocked up into him gently, far too gently to get anything but torture from it. The older man drew a lazy, wet line across Peter's mouth with his own cum, gentle and smiling softly as Peter gathered his wits, adjusted his stance and begun to grind down to meet Tony's light thrusts, oversensitive but a gentleman nonetheless. 

"You don't have to" Tony assured him quietly, dipping a sticky thumb into the corner of Peter's mouth. The boy gave a hum in response and ground down again, palms flat on that godlike torso for leverage. Tony's breathing hitched after a moment and he gripped at Peter a little tighter, lips parting and brows furrowing as the chase of pleasure became too close to ignore. Tony shifted his hips and fucked up into Peter's used, pliant body several times before it rocked into a deep, hard grind, wet warmth painting him inside and Tony's high moan muffled into his temple as the man cradled him, tender despite the force at which he came. 

Peter didn't remember falling asleep, but somewhere between lazily kissing Tony in the afterglow and opening his eyes, he must have. His body ached and his thighs burned like he'd done an hour of intense cardio, but the bed was miles of fur and silk and nobody else, and he blinked into the morning sunshine groggily. "The fu-?" He muttered, pushing up onto his elbows and cutting off when he saw Tony, sat cross-legged on the floor with a book and a mug of coffee. 

"Oh, morning, sunshine. Good sleep?" Tony asked, dressed in a simple shirt and faded sweats as he sipped leisurely at his drink. "You passed out pretty quick, but I managed to clean you up some with a warm cloth. There's aloe balm on the side drawer, if you're sore. And don't worry - I slept on the couch. Mostly because you snore". 

He said it all with an entirely straight face, though Peter suspected the latter was a joke. But...Still. 

"You slept on the couch? What - Why didn't you just wake me up? Kick me back to my own room?". Fuck. Tony could have mugged him. Kidnapped him. Killed him. And yet. And yet he'd cleaned Peter up and left him alone, had slept on the couch of his own apartment while some quick fuck took his ridiculously comfortable bed. Below him Tony shrugged gently.

"You were unconscious, darling. Fucked out and done. It would've been rude. And I wanted to make sure you were okay. And on an entirely selfish note...Maybe take you to breakfast? That ass is a national treasure and I _gotta_ know more about the guy that owns it". 

And. Well. Peter did have an appetite after all that late-night exercise. And if they ended up fucking twice more before calling it quits and making omelettes in Tony's expensive, nice kitchen? 

Peter had never been so glad for awkward window positioning in his _life_. 


End file.
